LITTLE FAMILY (SEQUEL YOU'RE MY BAD BOY)
by chocochims
Summary: Sebelum baca ff ini, silahkan baca dulu "You're My Bad Boy". -tidak bisa buat summary-


Ini dia sequel dari "You're My Bad Boy".

Semoga kalian semua suka dengan sequel ini. Dan bagi yang belum baca "You're My Bad Boy", segeralah baca sebelum membaca sequel ini agar dapat mengerti dengan jalan cerita yang ada.

Rate : T(ak)-M(enentu)

"Jungkook, irreona!" Teriak eomma Jungkook saat ingin membangunkan Jungkook yang tidur bagaikan mati itu. "5 menit lagi, eomma!" Jungkook bingung karena tak ada lagi suara eommanya yang biasa akan mengomelinya tetapi ia abaikan saja dan kembali tidur dengan nyenyak.

Saat Jungkook sedang tertidur dengan damai, ia merasa sesuatu yang basah di sekitaran lehernya tetapi ia enggan untuk membuka mata dan mencari tau hal tersebut. "Cih, tak mau bangun juga." Suara berat itu membuat Jungkook bingung karena suara eommanya kan seharusnya nyaring bukan berat seperti ini.

"Ingin kau yang bangun sekarang atau aku saja?" Pertanyaan yang cukup membingungkan itu membuat Jungkook perlahan membuka matanya dan nampaklah seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang menatapnya tajam. "Eoh, aku masih ngantuk, Taehyung-ah" ucap Jungkook dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Taehyung? Aku ini lebih tua darimu. Jangan lupakan untuk penambahan 'Hyung' padaku. Kalau tidak kau akan menerima konsekuensinya." Jungkook hanya mengabaikan ucapan seseorang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Taehyung, kekasihnya, dan kembali ke alam mimpinya yang indah.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook melototkan matanya dan segera berlari ke arah kamar mandinya sehingga membuat Taehyung kebingungan segera menyusul Jungkook di dalam kamar mandi. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Taehyung mengusap punggung Jungkook saat Jungkook sibuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya namun tak ada yang keluar sedikit pun.

Taehyung pun akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dan mencari eomma Jungkook untuk melihat keadaan Jungkook sekarang. "Jungkook, kau makan apa semalam?" Tanya eomma Jungkook dengan lembut. "Aku tak makan apapun semalam , eomma. Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku pusing dan mual-mual."

Dan tiba-tiba terlintas satu pemikiran yang agak konyol di dalam pemikiran eomma Jungkook. Hamil. "Mungkin ada kehidupan di dalam sini." Ucap eomma Jungkook sambil mengelus perut Jungkook. Jungkook dan Taehyung yang berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi kebingungan dengan perkataan dari eomma Jungkook. "Kau lupa kalau kau ini namja istimewa? Dan waktu itu eomma pernah melihatmu dan Taehyung sedang melakukan hal itu." Eomma Jungkook menatap Taehyung sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Ahjumma bicara apa sih. Melakukan hal itu apa?" Akhirnya Taehyung angkat suara sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali. "Benar. Eomma ini sedang membicarakan apa?" Sambung Jungkook yang sudah berhenti muntah-muntah dan sedikit menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sebenarnya Taehyung dan Jungkook paham betul apa yang eomma Jungkook maksud, hanya saja mereka malu untuk mengakuinya. Apalagi di depan eomma Jungkook.

"Hal itu. Ketika penis Taehyung memasuki lu-" "Yak!"

Sebelum eomma Jungkook melanjutkan perkataannya segera Jungkook berteriak untuk menghentikan kalimat vulgar yang eommanya katakan sambil menunduk malu begitupun dengan Taehyung. "Aku sudah mengerti apa yang eomma maksud. Bisakah eomma keluar sekarang? Aku sudah agak baikan." Jungkook segera mendorong eommanya untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi sebelum eommanya pergi, eommanya sempat mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Jungkook segera menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. "Jangan bermain terlalu kasar karena sudah ada janin dalam perutmu, Jungkook."

Taehyung hanya cengengesan melihat pertengkarang Jungkook dengan eommanya. Mereka bukan terlihat seperti ibu dan anak, melainkan terlihat seperti dua orang sahabat yang sedang memperebutkan sebuah permen. Kira-kira seperti itulah yang dipikirkan Taehyung.

Sedangkan Jungkook sudah kembali ke atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan mengatur posisi agar tidurnya semakin nyaman. "Yak! Kau tak berniat untuk tidur lagi, kan?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook tak percaya.

Segera Taehyung mengangkat tubuh Jungkook dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar. Jungkook yang diperlakukan seperti itu terus saja memberontak untuk dilepaskan. Jungkook benar-benar butuh tidur hari itu tetapi seakan-akan sekelilingnya tak mengijinkannya untuk tidur.

"Eoh, Jungkook-ah Taehyung-ah. Apa kalian sudah selesai melakukannya? Cepat sekali." Itu suara eommanya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka yang ada dalam rumah. "Melakukan apa, yeobo?" Dan itu adalah suara dari Appa Jungkook.

Jungkook yang mengerti apa yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan tersebut segera mengeluarkan suara. "Membersihkan kamarku, Appa. Iyakan Taehyung-hyung?"

"Eoh, ne." Eomma Jungkook tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung salah tingkah. "Membersihkan kamar saja kau harus memanggil tetanggamu. Apakah kau merasa kesusahan bersama Jungkook, Taehyung-ssi?" ucap appa Jungkook. "Tidak kok, ahjussi. Aku merasa senang untuk membantu Jungkook."

"Tenanglah. Sekarang ayo kita sarapan dulu." Ucap eomma Jungkook yang dalam sekejap membuat suasana menjadi hening dan mereka semua menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang.

Setelah selesai sarapan Jungkook membantu eommanya untuk membersihkan peralatan makan yang mereka gunakan tadi. Sedangkan Taehyung telah kembali ke rumahnya. Sebenarnya Taehyung datang kerumah Jungkook hanya untuk membangunkan Jungkook saja dan kembali pulang ketika telah membangunkannya tetapi ia malah mendapatkan sarapan gratis di rumah Jungkook yang tak mungkin ia tolak. Jika ia menolak berarti ia sudah berada dalam tingkat ketidakwarasan yang paling tinggi.

"Apa kau dan Taehyung berpacaran?" Tanya eomma Jungkook.

"Ne, eomma." Jawab Jungkook sedikit malu.

"Baguslah. Eomma kira kalian melakukan hal itu tanpa ada hubungan sama sekali." Ucap eomma Jungkook sedikit lega.

"Jadi, kalian ingin menikah kapan? Eomma harap secepatnya sebelum perutmu membesar." Lanjut eomma Jungkook yang membuat Jungkook menatap eommanya tak percaya.

"Aku masih bersekolah, eomma. Masa sudah akan menikah? Apa yang akan teman-temanku katakana di sekolahku nanti?" ucap Jungkook yang dibalas helaan nafas dari eommanya.

"Kenapa kau tak memikirkan itu ketika kau dan Taehyung melakukan hal itu waktu itu?" Dan Jungkook tak tau harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan eommanya itu.

"Eomma tidak mau tau. Pokoknya kau sudah harus menikah sebelum orang-orang menyadari bahwa kau hamil. Dan urusan sekolah, lebih baik eomma menyiapkan guru pribadi untukmu." Mendengar itu Jungkook hanya bisa menerima semuanya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ketika ia bertemu dengan Taehyung, Jungkook akan segera menghajar lelaki itu yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Ini adalah hari libur yang terburuk sepanjang hidup Jungkook dan semua itu disebabkan oleh satu orang, Kim Taehyung. Jangan lupa untuk mengingatkan pada Jungkook ketika ia bertemu dengan Taehyung untuk menendang bokong namja bodoh itu. Jungkook benar-benar dibuat kesal olehnya. Dan Taehyung semoga kau selamat dari amukan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

TO BE CONTINUED.

BAGAIMANA READERS-NIM? INI BARULAH CHAPTER 1 YANG CHIM RASA TAK TERLALU PANJANG TAPI SEMOGA READERS-NIM SUKA.

JANGAN LUPA UNTUK REVIEWNYA KETIKA MEMBACA AGAR CHIM SEMANGAT UNTUK MELANJUTKAN KE CHAPTER BERIKUT.

REVIEWNYA AKAN DIBALAS PADA CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA OLEH CHIM.

CEK JUGA FF AKU YANG LAIN DI AKUN AKU INI.

ATAU BUKA WATTPAD DENGAN USERNAME 'chimabs' TANPA TANDA PETIK TENTU SAJA UNTUK MENEMUKAN HASIL KARYA AKU YANG LAIN.

-CHOCOCHIMS-


End file.
